Winter Stroll
by CitrusCutie127
Summary: A freezing winter morning. A little winter stroll. Secretly exchanged passions. Maybe some things are better left unsaid. RS Oneshot


Winter Stroll – An R/S One-shot

She felt the freezing morning chills, trying to intrude upon her safe haven beneath her warm covers. The Cold was indescribable, able to paralyze your warm senses in a matter of seconds. She gingerly fluttered one of her sparkling emerald eyes open, only to be comforted with the familiar sights of her room. The lilac walls, so seemingly like guardians protecting her, were decorated with various hanged pictures of her beloved friends. Her carpeted floor looked fluffy and inviting despite of the frigid weather, and of course, the tiny wooden table beside her bed consisted of her lamp shade and secret journal with its own personal key.

A few rays of early daylight spilled onto her lavender-colored bed covers, its subtle shades softened by her white lace curtains. Her window was coated with mist, the view outside hardly visible even though her bed was quite close to the glass window.

Warmth enveloped around the Tameranian Girl as she snuggled further into her duvet. It felt so safe to be in her bed with her blankets and thick bed sheets tight around her, shielding and keeping the cold wind away. Her heart swelled with gratitude as she remembered how a certain Boy Wonder brought two pink blankets in just another night.

"_You might catch a horrible flu if you don't keep yourself warm," _She recalled his tender words, _"Besides, the color matches your bed too."_

Starfire stroked the soft lining of the balmy blanket, feeling its wonderful material with her bare fingertips. The thought of Robin brought colors to her cheeks, and set her heart fluttering like beautiful white doves batting their wings.

A startling knock suddenly disturbed the tranquility of silence, and certainly distracted Starfire from her thoughts. Trying to shake away her sleepiness, she quickly shoved on a crimson cardigan above her pajamas and slipped her feet into her fluffy, thick white slippers before opening her bedroom door to the unknown visitor.

"Robin?"

The sight of him took her breath away; no matter what condition was he in. The Boy Wonder was right at her doorstep, a black hoodie above his t-shirt and wide dark jeans covering his long legs. His mask was plastered on his face, covering his eyes: the mask that kept her from his true identity. How she longed to gently peel that mask off and look into his true eyes, even if it is just for a short while.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Starfire shook her head, allowing her long crimson hair to fan across her face, "I was already awake from my slumber before you knocked onto the door of my sleeping quarters. Please, tell me friend, could you not sleep?"

Robin hesitated, "I was working late last night, so I didn't get much sleep. I wasn't meaning to wake you, but I was wondering if you were up and if you would join me on my wa-"

"Of course, dearest friend! I would be utterly delighted to join your company!" Starfire beamed despite of the bitter weather, "Though am I allowed to 'go out' in my night clothing?"

The boy smiled, "You certainly may."

As they proceeded in silent company, Robin dared himself to sneak little glances every now and then at the beautiful alien just standing beside him. He loved the way her emerald eyes glittered and sparkled every time she is euphoric and the way her voluptuous lips stretched she smiles. He longed to stroke her apple-red cheeks, to go through her silky auburn hair, and to touch her moist lips. He spent most of his life selfless and dedicated in being a hero and role model for his society, but for once in his life, he wanted to be selfish and treasure her in his strong embrace, protecting her from all cruelty and evil that exists in this world. It was as if the alien princess was a fragile, innocent flower, not yet trotted upon nor polluted by temptations and sins wavering near by.

"Uh…Friend Robin?" The breath-taking alien questioned in a doubtful manner as she gently shook the Boy Wonder out of his hypnotic daze, "Are you alright? Do you not feel well?"

"Huh? Yeah Star, I'm just fine," Robin managed a smile composing of true tranquility, while in his mind he was mentally screaming and kicking himself.

"I was acting like a completely demented person!" He screamed in his mind as the elevator stopped its movement to the correct floor, "Maybe I was even _drooling_. This time, Bird Boy, no more day dreams or you will completely mess this moment up!"

As they stepped out of the Tower, strong sea breezes welcomed them as they blew across their hot cheeks, as if trying to steal a grasp of their warmth away. Starfire shuddered as she pulled her red cardigan tight around her slim body, while Robin placed his hands into the joint pocket of his hoodie, determined to shield himself from the powerful wind.

However, what awaited them was a breath-taking view. Dawn was approaching as a few rays of sun light reached out from the seemingly infinite ocean, making its waters sparkle like countless diamonds. The air of the early morning was fresh and inviting, and unspeakable peace surrounded the two Titans as they strolled casually across the shining shore.

"Dawn in ever so exquisite is it not?" asked the Tamaranian girl as she inhaled the clean, unpolluted air, "If only there can be such a spectacular sight in Tameran as well!"

Robin stretched his lips into a warm smile, "Sometimes I come here instead of the rooftop before the others get up, because it's such a surprisingly good way to relax and a different way to admire this view."

Starfire nodded in strong agreement as she sat on a spot on the beach, with an incredible sight to observe the sun rise from every angle. Although she might never catch a glimpse of Robin's eyes beneath his mysterious mask, she could imagine the way they shine and hoe Mother Nature has touched his soul.

"I feel so fortunate to be here, Robin, for I have marvelous friends, a great supply of mustard, and beautiful views to gawp at everyday."

"I am too, Star," The Boy Wonder grinned in reply as he say down next to her, "I am too."

However, the teenage super hero could not help feeling a little pang of guilt as he said that. He felt there was still something he desired more than anything in this world. He wanted her to be his. It was as if simply being friends was becoming increasingly difficult for him to grasp hold on.

Yet, he knew perfectly well being acquaintances is only what they can ever be. What if other villains used her against him? What if she is hurt because of him? What if she did not love him in the slightest?

"Make the most of what you have now, Robin," the boy's inner conscience reminded, or rather, scolded him, "You can never have everyth.."

The voice within him trailed off as Robin witnessed Starfire rubbing her hands, blue from the icy cold, in order to extract some warm out of them. He felt his conscience being thrown into the back of his mind, and did the first thing his instincts told him to do.

Clumsily, he gently grasped her chilly hands and slid them into the warmth on his hoodie pocket, doing it so abruptly so that he didn't have time to think over the foolishness of his act.

Starfire blushed to the roots of her crimson hair, and an exciting sensation tingled within her body when she felt the Boy Wonder's bare hands clasped over hers.

She could feel the tender tips of his individual fingers, their soft sensation paralyzing every inch of the alien princess's mind. It seemed as if his touch had frozen her judgment, leaving the girl anxious about what was right or wrong. However, when he gently intertwined his hand with hers, she felt as if she did not have a care in the world.

"Oh Robin," The Tameranian princess suddenly blurted out, anxiety creeping over her once again as she withered about all the temptations that were leering her at the moment, "I wish I know what to say…."

The Boy Wonder lightly turned to look upon her angelic facem it composing of both uncertainty and unspoken desires. With all the bravery he could master, he slowly raised his free, ungloved hand to Starfire's lips.

"Maybe some things are better left unsaid."

People often say that even the most unthinkable, warped statement contains its own certain meaning within. As the couple sat there in each other's arms, with the first warm, strong rays of dawn spilled across their content faces, Starfire relaxed against Robin's chest with his arm protectively around her. She didn't know how to describe what she felt just then. Happiness? Infatuation? Love? Although the words whirled in her head like buzzing bees, for once, she did not try to pursue the question. For deep down, she knew the answer perfectly well.

Perhaps some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
